The Conquistors
by Tallest Orange
Summary: This story is made by Tallest Orange and im sure you know Tallest Blue and Tallest Yellow. This is of course about an irken with orange eyes and named Orange. Orange has the great possibility of becoming tallest. This may later turn romance.
1. The birth of Orange!

****

Well, this is my first Zim fanfiction. Enjoy!

And yes, i am friends with Tallest Blue and Tallest Yellow. Hope you like this story!

**REVIEW THIS STORY.**********

In the dark smeetery, one of the tubes lit up. The robotic arm raised up and took out the tube, and breaking it like an egg. The smeet landed, face flat on the floor, just like the rest of the smeets body. The arm attached the PAK onto the smeet, and the smeet raised up his head, and his eyes where as orange as the sky of Irk. The smeet had two atennaes, which were bended at the top, signaling that it was male. A dark, deep voice came from all around it, and the voice said, "Welcome to life, Irken child. Report for duty."

The smeet immediatly stood up and half-staggered, half-walked to the exit. He then stopped and looked around, and saw a red button on the wall.

He started walking towards it, and walked a lot more balanced. The smeets over-powering curiosity made the smeet want to know what it is. He tried to touch the shiny red button, but he was too small. His bright, orange eyes narrowed in fustration.

Suddenly, two spider legs came out of his PAK. He was raised high enough to be eye level to the red button. He noticed there were several Irken words around the button. they said something like 'Alarm' and 'Do not Push'. He wondered what they meant, but his curiosity soon ocercame his pondering. He pushed his three-fingered hand onto the red button, pushing it all the way.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The sound woke up all nearby Irkens, and they soon began running around the smeetery, and some began running around in circles. The smeet was on his side laughing like a mad man. Soon all the Irkens were puzzled. They soon started yelling at each other, and running in circles. Eventually, a high-ranking officer was sent to investigate.

The officer looked around, and spotted the hysterical orange-eyed smeet. The officer marched over and glared down at the smeet. The smeet was rolling side to side, and the officer turned off the alarm.

The smeet adruptly stopped laughing and looked up to see himself surrounded by irkens.

The high-ranking officer siad, "What. Is. This?" The other irkens shuffled and shrugged. The smeet got up, held out his hand, and said, "HI!" in a rather sweet tone.

The officer studied the smeet, and noted the smeets strange eyes. "Did you set off the alarm?" The officer said. The smeet said, "Was it a big shiny red button?"

The officer nodded. "THEN YES I DID!" said the smeet.

The officer sighed. So this was the latest soldier. Whoevers training this smeet is gonna have a tough time. Then the officer noticed the held-out hand.

The smeet jerked it a little

The officer stared at the hand then back at the smeet, then back to the hand.

The smeet looked quizzicaly at the officer and said, "The idea is to SHAKE the hand, not stare at it."

Some of the other irkens giggled, and the officer stared at them. "Sorry." They said. The officer stared back and slowly, very slowly, shook the smeets hand.

"Good! You got the hang of it!" The smeet said jovially. Then all nearby irkens started laughing. They were quieted by the mute threat held in the officers eyes.

The officer looked back to the smeet and said, "Report for duty... Orange."


	2. Orange is Fooled

**7 Years Later...**

Orange hustles through the thick masses of the Irken army, eager to get to the front to see the Great Assigning.

Several Irkens stare at his bright orange eyes as he weaves his way past. Its been 6 years since the alarm, and hes very tall for Irken standards. Though he is not yet tall enough for Tallest, he is still tall enough to be a high-ranking officer.

Orange smiles as he remembers all the years he tortured the high-ranking officer that had named him, and also remembers the horrified expression when he was assigned to teach Orange.

The Assigning had already began, but he managed to get to the third row. After several assignings, the Tallests concluded the Assigning had stopped, but Orange heard a small, shrill-like voice saying, "OUTTA MY WAY! MOVE IT MOVE IT!" Several times.

He soon saw what the commotion was, and saw a little form soon climbing to the platform where the invaders were being assigned.

The tallest gasped and cringed, and Purple said, "It... Can't... Be!" Red and Purple then said the small figures name as the small irken raised his head. "Zim.."

Several gasps followed after that, and Zim and the Tallests debated, quite heatedly and quite emotionally, (emotionally on zims part, exhasperation on the Tallests part.) Orange decided this wasn't as interesting as before. He moved silently through the crowd, and was soon outta there.

He ran into some one as he was walking out, and he saw it was the officer who trained him, and Orange could see that his time with the officer had almost driven him insane.

Orange smiled, and the officer stared at him, frozen-like. Orange edged past him, but soon the debate between Zim and the Tallests was over, and it so happens that Orange used an alarm button to support his weight as all the Irken soldiers ran past him, and knocking him to the wall.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The officers eyes widened to be the size of basketballs as he heard the alarm. All the irken soldiers paused for a second, then started running around, trying to get off the constellation. The officer's mouth dropped to be below his neckline.

Orange tried to contain his laughter, but soon he burst out laughing. The officer held up his hand and pointed at Orange, then fainted.

5 hours later.

An irken engineer soon realized that nothing was wrong, and saw that the button was pushed. All the soldiers were gone, and the Tallests were a bit angry too. The engineer shook his head and went to find a transmiter.

In Oranges ship.

Orange was laughing hysterically, and was soon hurting himself. He tried stopping, but he couldn't. He soon had his PAK turn his voice off so then he couldn't laugh. When he got control, he turned it back on.

Orange looked at the review of the Assigning, and wondered where this unknown planet would be. He sighed and turned toward Irk, but soon had orders to go toward the Vort sector. He frowned and looked at the person who was giving orders, and said,"Why?"

"Because the Tallests said so." said the irken.

Orange sighed and set coordinates towards Vort. He cut off the transmission, and he wondered why the irken looked so darned pale. And the irken had weird bumps on his head. Orange pondered this as his ship was going to the Vort section.

He took out his snacks and let the ships auto-pilot do the rest. He also took out a gaming system. He turned on the volume and played for a long time, then he stopped and ate donuts.

After several days of traveling.

Orange still couldn't figure it out, but then, right outside the Vort sector, his radar was jammed. He jumped up and immediatly started a transmission to the Tallests, but soon communication was cut off as well.

He got the ships weapons online, and he figured out the puzzle. "Oh my- That wasn't an irken! That was a Vortian!" This revelation had little effect, for what happened next he could not prevent.


	3. Orange is captured

**Well this is the third chapter.**

**Glad you like it, yall.**

**Uh... ****Review!**

Orange looked around out the space ships windows, trying to figure out who exactly was trying to either kill him, or imprison him.

Suddenly, he got a transmission. Orange recieved it, and the face on the screen was not very warming to Orange's heart.

"You are surrounded by the Resisty." Lard-Narr said. "Resist and we.. obliterate you. Surrender and we spare you."

Orange stared at Lard-Narr, and felt his left eye go all twitchy. "Uhhhh... I.. uh... surrender??" He replied.

"Good we are coming aboard right now." Orange felt several bumps, and one of the bumps opened his secret snack compartment.

"NOT MY SNACKS!" Orange yelled as the donuts and cheesy nachoes flew through the air. He grabbed at them, and had them all in a bag when suddenly, he was surrounded by a viriety of aliens.

He looked at all of them, and looked at Lard-Narr. "Please let me keep my snacks." Orange asked. Lard-Narr's eyes widened and said, "No vicious threats and trying to repel my soldiers??"

Orange's eye started twitching more rapidly.

Lard-Narr continued, "My. I'm very surprised that you aren't doing anything. And I- Hey whats with your eye?" He said as Orange's eye twitched like crazy.

Orange replied calmly screamed back. "BECAUSE I AM SURROUNDED BY THE RESISTY AND YOUR... CHIDING ME??"

Several of the soldiers were quite surprised at this outburst and dropped their weapons.

Orange's quick reflexes made it so he could grab the gun, but all of his snacks fell. "NOOO NOT MY SNACKS!" He yelled.

Lard-Narr sighed as this happened and said, "Just bring him in already!" Orange turned towards them, and faster than he can say 'Doom', he is handcuffed.

He looked at his hands, and is vaguely aware he has been picked up by several Resisty soldiers.

He looked at them, and then realized he still was holding the gun. He held it up and saw it was loaded. He took it and aimed at a big weight above them.

He shot, and he misjudged where it landed. It landed right on his face. Everything went black suddenly.

He woke up in a dark cell, and wondered briefly where he was. Then he remembered everything.

He jumped up and yelled, "DANG BLAST IT! IM A PRISONER!" He heard a chuckle and he saw Lard-Narr right outside of his cell.

Orange's eye started twitching again.

Lard-Narr stared at his eye, then said, "Whats with these twitchings of yours??"

Orange blinked, and said, "Maybe its because I have been captured, your snickering at me, I don't have any snacks, and I'm captured."

Lard-Narr stared at him and said, "You said that your captured twice."

Orange replied, "I did, didn;t I?" Orange shook his head, "So why the heck did you want me anyway??"

Lard-Narr looked away, then back. He quietly said, "You were dangerously close to being a Tallest. We don't need any more dang-blasted Tallests around."

Orange guffawed at this, and said, "Hello? You do know who your talkin' to right? Me? A Tallest?"

Lard-Narr nodded

Orange replied, "Well, sorry to burst your bubble, but wherever you got this information, your informat is quite deluded."

Lard-Narr stared at him and said, "Oh." Orange looked at him and said, "What?" "It appears you haven't heard the announcement that was broad-casted before the Assigning. It said that some one was going to be a new Tallest."

Orange guffawed again.

Lard-Narr continued, "They gave obvious hints that it would be you. The had the broad-caster in Irk with the orange sky, had a shadow of a tall irken, and of course we traced the file to figure out it was your bio-signature."

Orange remained quiet, and Lard-Narr left, saying, "Oh, and if you don't believe me, ask the gaurds for the broad-casting."

Orange stared at the cell wall, and then got up. He did ask the gaurd for the broad-casting, and it so happens that they were dumb enough to give him a small tele-viewer.

He started working on it, and he directed the energy to the unused mini-satellite disk. He used the buttons on the side for a trigger. he tested it and destroyed a small segment of rock.

The gaurds peeked in and saw what he was doing. They opened the door and said, "HEY! put that down!"

Orange spun towards them and shot the mini-gun at them and the shock made them unconcious. He grinned and ran out.

He saw a security camera, and saw it trained at him. He smiled and yelled, "WAHOO!"

He shot the security camera and ran down the hall. He quickly neared a door and opened it. He realized that there was about twenty guns trained at him.

He started to say something, but then he was knocked out.

**Orange got captured, he escaped using a min-gun, then got recaptured! Sweet eh? **

**Well, thar goes chapter 3.**

**REVIEW!!**


	4. Orange! NOOOOOO!

**Okay folks. Orange gets captured, escapes, and gets recaptured under 2 minutes.**

**REVIEW!**

Orange groaned as he woke up, and remembered all that happened. "DANG IT!" Orange yelled. _I almost escaped! _he thought angrily. He looked around and noticed that he was in an interrogation chamber

His gaze covered every where in the cell, and he sighed. "I bet this is when i get my knowledge taken outta me..." Orange tried to stand up, and he realized he was...

CHAINED TO THE SEAT??

"What kinda primitive idea is this??" He muttered. He felt his eye start to twitch. He stared around, and then a lazer, like one of the lazers from the Great Assigning, beamed out and hit his twitching eye.

"AAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" He screamed as his eye was blinded.

"I'M BLIIIINNNDDD!" Orange yelled. Soon, though his unblinded itself. Orange sighed and relaxed, but for only a second.

He jumped up, yelling, "WHAT KINDA TORTURE IS TH-ulp!" He was jerked back, and he realized they had chained a collar onto his neck. He landed on the floor, and his eyes became cloudy.

He gasped for air, and finally breathed. "Agh! What is this, a self-torture??" Orange gasped. He heard a swoosh and then footsteps. When the footsteps ended, the swoosh sound occured again.

He heard muffled laughter and a harrumph. The muffled laughter stopped. Orange looked up and saw Lard-Narr and several soldiers. Orange's eye started twitching again.

Lard-Narr stared at his twitchy eye and said, "You really have a problem, you do know that, right?" Orange just stared at him. Lard-Narr sighed and flicked hs wrist. Two soldiers picked Orange up and put him securely to the chair.

Lard-Narr took out a device that Orange knew too well. "How the heck did you get that??" Orange said waveringly. Lard-Narr shrugged and said, "We stole it."

Orange nodded. It was the logical thing. Orange then went back to the terrified mode as Lard-Narr closed in. Lard-Narr said to him, "Well, we don't know what effect it'll have if we drain your knowledge, but hey, better that than us dieing."

Orange shook violently.

Lard-Narr took the device and was about to insert it into Orange's PAK when Orange suddenly jumped up. Lard-Narr stumbled back as Orange fought against the soldiers that were trying to apprehend him.

Orange set his mouth in a determined line as he fought he apprehenders. He thought, _This is a very unfair fight, me against 4 others. _Clearly, though, the Resisty didn't know how to take away his weapons yet. He quickly got out a little gun and shot it at them. When they blasted that away, he used a large metal stick.

He swung the metal rod around, fending off the Resisty troops. But, unfortunately, he forgot about Lard-Narr

Lard-Narr was waiting for the best opportunity to jump foward and drive the device into Orange's PAK. While Orange was fighting a Resisty troop, Lard-Narr made his move.

He leaped.

Lard-Narr was about to insert it, and Orange then realized his mistake.

Orange tried twisting around.

He was...

too...

Late.

Lard-Narr inserted the device into the PAK, draining Orange.

Orange crumbled to the ground as this happened, metal rod still in hand.

Lard-Narr stood above him, huffing.

He smiled as he saw all the data that was being sent into the computers.

Later on, they deposited Orange in a med unit. It appears he was in some sort of coma while his PAK was trying to repair Orange.

Orange's eyes moved under the lids as he was rapidly experiencing events from his life.

**You might think this be the end, but no it is not! When will Orange awake from this deathly sleep? No one knows!**

**REVIEW!**


	5. Orange Awakens!

**YES I KNOW PEPS! I AM BACK! THE ULTIMA, LEGENDAIRE, TALLEST ORANGE IS BACK!**

**(wow that sounded so self-centered... oh well) SO what happens to Orange? What will happen? How much time has passed? Well, we'll find out!**

**REVIEW OR ELSE!**

7 years later.

Orange had been in a medi-unit for all this time, and when the Resisties medics decided it was too much a bother to check on him, he was left to the images flashing through his mind.

Lard-Narr had some one to check on him every now and then, because he felt guilty for some weird reason.

But no one was there when Orange...

Stirred.

Orange groaned, and woke up and found himself in the medi-unit. He stared at it blankly. Orange could only remember one thing: His name.

Orange strained against the medi-unit, and wriggled around until he finally felt it give way. Orange fell to the ground, and tried standing up. He failed

His muscles had been unmoving for 7 years. But Orange didn't know that. He didn't realize where he was, who he was, what he was. He could only remember his name: Orange.

He tried standing again, but his muscles collapsed from the strain, and when he felt he could feel no more despair, a computerish voice spoke up from the metal thing on his back.

**Repairing... Standby...**

Orange yelped at this, and discovered his voice box again. "Uh... Uhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhhhhhh..." He started repeating all the words he could remember, and uh was about it. Then he remembered...

"Rep-repa-repa-repai-repair-repairin-repairin-repair--repairing!" Orange said. Then he heard the voice again.

**Repair done. Repair knowledge status... Rebooting...**

Orange felt his legs and arms grow strong and he stood up. He looked around with his rich, rich orange eyes. He started walking toward the door, and the voice came back.

**Knowledge Status Repair: Failure. Recovery: 10**

Orange felt some images flash through his head, and realized he knew how to drive a... a ship. Orange looked around and walked confidently to the door.

**Combat Training: Success. Recovery: 90**

Orange opened the door and saw a Vortian medic right in front of him The Vortians eyes were bigger than a 12 foot wide barrel. The vortians mouth was bouncing off the ground, and his eyes were touching the walls. Orange stared at the Vortian and kicked the Vortian right in the face, and the Vortian fell down with a groan.

The Vortians big, fat mouth went back, and Orange saw the Vortians name-tag: Christia-Gard

Orange shook his head. He looked at the belt of the medic, and saw a lazer weapon. He grabbed it and stalked through the halls. Whenever he came across a Vortian, off went a horn.

The Vortians fell down immediatly.

He ran to a door where he thought it was a hanger-bay, and saw Lard-Narr leading some Resisty troops through the halls, probably looked for him. They didn't see him as he shot down all the troops with the gun.

Lard-Narr was still walking as his gaurds fell, and noticed that one of them, the one in front of him, had fallen on him. Lard-Narr oofed as the soldier fell on him, and crawled out from underneath the soldier, and stood up, and saw he was face-to-face with...

Orange

Orange had already picked Lard-Narr by his horns and Lard-Narr was kicking the air, crying like a snobby child that was getting disclipine.

Orange almost smiled, but said, "You have... What did you do?? I can't remember, but i'm supposed to be very angry with you. And I am."

Lard-Narr just stared open-mouthed at this very tall Irken. He should have killed him. "W-w-why do you say that, Orange?" Lard-narr realized that the medi-chamber had given Orange nutrinets that would make an Irken stronge. Dang it.

"Becuase you... because you... I dunno." Orange scratched his head with his finger, but then smiled deviously, and that smile boded no good for the Vortian kicking the air like a petulant child. "But i want to do... this." Orange ripped a horn off of Lard-Narr's head. Lard-Narr stared at Orange, eyes wide with shock.

Then he fell unconcious.

Orange dropped Lard-Narr and started toward a door where he thought it was the hanger-bay. It should be. It said, (with rather large lettering),

Hanger Bay.

Orange opened the door to see a ton of sleeping Resisty soldiers. Orange shook his head and stalked past them to a ship that looked really familiar.Orange wondered why it was so familiar. He got aboard and started the ship.

Orange was starting to hover when the soldiers woke up. They were yawning and mumbling things, but they all froze when they saw the ship. A soldier started yelling, but Orange couldn't hear him. He didn't care.

Orange saw they were trying to close the Hanger Bay doors. Orange rammed his ship to full speed and the vessel rocketed foward like an eagle riding in the mountain air above the white peaks.

He veered away from the Resisty, and was just flying in a random flight path.

**The Resisty HQ**

Several hours later, Lard-Narr woke up to a lotta pain. He was in a medical facility, and he felt pain where his left horn was. He looked around and saw a Vortian medic stationed near another patient, who was blubbering on and on about a friend of his called Josh-ua, but wait... Had that Vortian lost a...

HORN??

Lard-Narr quickly jumped up and picked up a metal sheet... thingy. He stared at his horn, and saw it was crooked. He also saw that it was bandaged on. "NOOOOOOOOO! MY HORN!!" Lard-Narr yelled calmly.

The medic rushed over and looked at Lard-Narr alarmed, but then saw what the trouble was. "I'm sorry sir, but your horn has been torn out. That Christia-Gard was screaming earlier, so we had to make him... happy inside. Sir."

Lard-Narr stared at the Vortian talking on and on and on and on.. even though some one had glued his mouth together, his mouth was too big to be glued. Lard-Narr just stared and groaned. He laid down on the bed and asked,

"Can I have my teddy??"

Then he fell asleep.

**Several light years away, and after many a week...**

Orange felt like he was starving to death.

Orange had scavenged all the crumbs left from the... from the... he didn't really know.

Orange was still looking when suddenly, the vessel beeped a warning

**WARNING. UNIVERSAL ANOMALY. GRAVITY PERCENTAGE OF DRAWING IN: 99.9**

Orange just stared at the computer. the words were familiar, but they had no meaning to him.

Orange went to the seat and looked out the... looked out the... he didn't know what it was, but when he looked out of it, he saw this biiiig wormhole thingamijjig.

He just stared at it strangely and said, "Wow. thats biiiiig!" In a child-like voice. His ship was being pulled suddenly towards the anamoly.

"WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Orange yelled as he was thrown against the wall.

He looked out a side window and he saw bright swirly colors pulling him into the vortex. "oooooooooooooooOOOO." Orange murmered as he saw the bright and swirly colors.

But then his ship was pulled into a spiral.

He saw his ship being pulled through the vortext, and he fainted.

**An unknown time has passed...**

Orange woke up as his ship was pulled out of the vortext and saw his ship beggining to home in on a gravity source.

Orange ran to the windows as he saw the planet. It had big, swirly green masses, and he saw that 75 of the planet was land, and 20 was water. The rest was lava.

Orange saw that he was beggining entry into the planet. The computer beeped and said,

**We are entering unknown planet. Please buckle your seat in, your table folded, and all electronics off. Thank-you.**

Orange looked very puzzled at the computer, but did what it asked. He looked out his window, but all he could see was red, orange, and strangley blue rushing past him. Then he realized what it was. Fire? He was a big flamin' fireball!

"WOOOO HOOO! FIRRREEEBALLL!" Orange yelled in delight.

Suddenly the ship rocked, and apparently, Orange didn't tighten his seat well enough. (Translation: His head was rammed into the ceiling.)

Orange passed out.

**Another unknown time passes...**

Orange woke up to see a big lizard asleep on his nose. Orange yelped and the lizard jumped off and fell on the forest floo- Wait. FOREST FLOOR??

Orange stared at the forest around him, and immediatley thought, _Man, these seats are really flimsy. _His seat had been blown off from the rest of his ship, and he was on the forest floor in a clearing. The big lizard was on its feet and was scrutinizing him whether it should attack him or not.

Orange midly thought that it had made up its mind as it bit his finger. Orange jumped up with the seat still on his back, yelping, but fell on his back when his body realized it would be a lot more fun on the ground then standing up, since it had a seat on it.

The lizard flew backwards and dissapeared among the black tree- wait, black trees? Orange looked around and saw the trees were swirly and black, but still had green on top of them. He also saw that one of the branches was wriggling, like a... like a... like a...

Orange pondered this until the branch sprung at him. Then he got it. A SNAKE!

His reflexes made it so that he could grab the weird, branch-like snake by the... neck??

He suddenly noticed that all the other branches were moving. He unbuckled himself and stood up, the snake still wriggling in his grasp. He ripped its head off and threw it at the ground. The branches jumped at the snakish branch and saw them eat it. Orange ran away, but noticed that he heard water running, and ran towards it. He ran and ran, but noticed the forest ended rather adruptly. Wonder why? He figured it out a second later as he put his foot in thin air.

Orange yelled as he fell, but his voice was caught with the wind. Orange noticed a dark shape speeding on a vine from an overlaying branch, (not a Snake-Branch,) and he was saved by a person, that was as tall as him. He also noticed how the person landed nicely on another cliff.

Orange lay panting on the ground, and looked up to see the person was female, and that she was unmistakenly Irken. Or rather close to it.

"Are you okay?" The mystery person asked, in a musical, obviously feminine, voice.

Orange merely stared at her, and felt an ich on his leg, he looked and saw a red colored bug. It had 4 parts of a body, and had 20 legs, 10 on each side. The mystery person looked and saw the bug, andsaid, "A Jainckle!"

Orange's eyes clouded and he passed out.

**HEY! IS IT ME OR IS THIS A LONG CHAPTER?? AWESOME!**

**REVIEW OR ELSE! **

**Wow that was big.**

**Signed,**

_**Your Almighty Tallest Orange.**_


	6. Orange Begins an Adventure

**Yes i know. Orange has lost some'a his humerism, but thats gonna change! **

**Last Chapter was pretty cool, and, of course, hes crashed on an unknown planet. oh, and if you thought last chapter was long, your in for a treat! this is even longer!**

**CAWL!**

**REVIEW!**

Orange opens his eyes and groans at the blurred figures. "We..... gimme..... hurry!" Said a blurred image. Orange groaned and fell into the dark depths of his subconcious, and his eyes clouded and he knew no more.

Orange groaned as he wakes up, and realizes his head is on a cushionish... thing.

**REPAIRING DAMAGE: POISEN: DEADLY: RECOVERY: 100% REPAIRING ADDITIONAL FACILITIES... HOLD... SUCCESS: 100% REPAIR**

He sits up immediatley as he hears voices outside his.... he sits up rigidly, and looks around, and sees he is in a wooden room. He stood up and felt his muscles get stiff, and he fell back down on the bed. He looked around and saw this room must be a medical place. He saw strange-looking herbs, medical supplies, and other utensils. He sat down and wondered how he got here. Orange thought, _What kinda whapedoo am i in now??_ Orange looked at the door, and he saw it open. In came a small...

Irken.

The skin was light greenish, eyes fully colored, and the attenaes were bent. The irken stared at Orange and waddled over, like a penguin, and had this big, dark splotch on the forehead. The small person started talking, and Orange mildly noticed the dark splotch looked like it was moving. "So you're awake. Good. You got a nasty bite on the leg by a Jainkle." Orange looked at him, but felt curoius about the herbs and medicine around him. He heard the irken chattering on and on about a Jainckle, and how dangerous it was.

After he stared at the small person in front of him, and wondered what he was talking about. Then he remembered. The weird wormish bug. Then he remembered the mystery rescuer. Who could that have been??

The medi-person was chattering on and on, but when he said, "Oh, and we were trying to take that pack on your back, you always groaned miserabley. Oh, did i tell you my name is Leon? can't remember. Oh well." The doctors dark splotch looked like some one swimming.

Orange stared at Leon with an open mouth and he felt his eye move unvoluntarily. Leon stared at it and said, with reddish eyes wide, "What is with your eyes? I mean, its weird that they are orange, but now they're twitching???" Orange grimaced and slowly sat up, and he heard Leon gasp as he did it. "Nobody has ever been able to move after being bitten..." Leon trailed off, awestrucken.

Orange grimaced again as he said, "My name is Orange. Where am i?" Leon just stared at him, his mouth still open, and Leon was still awestruck. Orange waved a hand in front of Leon's face, and Leon recovered after that. "You can talk now too?? What kinda freako are you!? Sorry, but you shouldn't even be alive! The gaurds found you rigid and bit, and its been three days, man!! I mean, i kept hearing noises from that pack on your back, but its just weird!" Leon was prattling on and on, like a mad, deluded lunatic. Orange slapped a hand on the little irkens mouthe, and started to repeat himself, but with a little bit more strength. Orange leaned in on small guys antennaes, then calmly screamed into Leon's attenae:

"**WOULD YOU PLEASE JUST ****BE QUITE**** AND TELL ME WHERE I AM! **oooohh whats dat?!" Orange almost leaped up to touch this big, shiny metal thing. Leon, of course, held him down. Then Leon said with some exasperation, "You might be able to talk, you ding-dong, but you aren't invincible! I mean, peps that did dat woulda snapped their necks!" Orange stared at him, then calmly repeated the question:

**"TELL ME WHERE I AM, YA TALKING LUNATIC!" **

Leon blinked and said, "Your in the Blue King's palace, Vandala, of coures, and don't call me a lunatic." Leon replied with a very indidgnant voice, then whimpered. "Thats not very nice." Then continued in a droll tone, "And why are you called Orange? Oh, probably because of your eyes, hmmm. Maybe something like the Blue King? I wonder..." Orange stared at Leon again, and thought ,_ Wow. He really is deluded. I hope it isn't contagious. _Orange tried shushing him, but the little guy just refused to be quiet!

Leon was prattling on and on and on and on and on, but became awestruck again (and thankfully, **quiet,)** when Orange stood up, and banged his head on the ceiling, and he yelled very calmly, **"YOOOOWTCH!"** Leon kind of snickered, but Orange glared down at him, and Leon fell silent. Orange almost leaped for joy, for he was happy.

Orange heard footsteps, and looked at the door as it swung open. Two gaurds came in, armed so much it looked like their weapons were armor. One of the gaurds stared at Orange while the other one asked Leon if Orange was ready. Leon replied with a steady stream of: "Well, of course hes ready. Just look at him. Hes standing up and your asking if hes ready! Of course he is! Why, i wouldn't be surprised if he was ready to serve in the army!" Leon started saying more, but the gaurd silenced him. Then the gaurd looked up at Orange.

"You are wanted in the throne room. Follow us." The gaurd nudged his zombified comrade, who came out of his trance when this occured. The leading gaurd walked out the door with the other gaurd so close behind, Orange thought that he would step on the other gaurds boots. The gaurds led him through twisting wooden, (sometimes stone,) corriders, making it seem like a maze just to move an inch. There were windows everywhere, and the windows were lined with bars.

Orange tried talking to them, but they wouldn't say a word. So Orange came up with a plan. He saw a vase up ahead, that was on a pedestal taller than Orange, and he felt a spider leg come out of his PAK. The spider leg tipped the twenty pound vase in the direction of the gaurds, and the mechanical leg snapped back into Orange's PAK. The gaurd suddenly noticed the twenty pound vase, and cought it. Baaad move. The gaurds face went from green to a lovely shade of red.

The other gaurd noticed his colleuge dancing about with a twenty pound vase in his arms, so he decided to help his colleague. Orange giggled quietly as they danced about, one trying to help the other one, and the other one trying to give the vase to the other. They danced about in the hall for about thirty minutes before the one with the vase finally turned purple. They were dancing around in circles, and Orange midly thought he had seen this scene before. Strange, huh?

Orange saw others had been watching, and Orange, trying very hard not to, burst out laughing. The other people heard this, and without seeing who the person was, they started laughing like madmen as well, but one of them tripped over and fell on another, and they all fell like dominoes. But Orange dodged it, and was watching in calm amusement. (Translation: HHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHHAHA--HHOOOO HAA AAAHHHHAAHAHHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!). Orange couldn't help it.

The gaurd who should be called Purple Face, dropped the vase directly on his toe. The vase bounced and landed on his colleagues toe. They both calmly let the surrounding people know their discomforte.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-**YYYYYYYYYYYYYYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWTTTTTTTTTTCHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**"

The vase rolled away, and Orange picked it up easily, and put the vase on the pedestal with no trouble at all. The gaurds stared, still bouncing around doing Flamingoes, (a toe excersize,) and Orange couldn't help but say, "Hey, your faces is still purple! cawl..." The gaurd that was purple-faced looked at the other gaurd, and the other gaurd looked at the one looking at him, and they finally slammed their foot down, witch wasn't very smart, for they let everyone know their discomforte again.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! THAT HUUUUUU-**RRRRRTS!**"

Orange rolled his eyes, and said, "Are you gonna lead me to the Binky King now?" The gaurds dropped their feet, and in a very high-and-mighty voice, informed him: "Its the **BLUE **King, not the Binky King." Orange nodded and said, "Right, the Bluey King." The gaurds shook their heads and said, "NO! The **BLUE KING! BL-UE!" **Orange replied, "Ohhh, the Bl-ue King!" The gaurds started getting fustrated. "NO ITS THE BLUE KING! B-L-U-E!" Orange asked, "Oh so its not the Blue King" The gaurds fists were clenched. "HIS NAME IS THE BLUE KING! DO YOU UNDERSTAND THAT? THE BLUE KING!" Orange nodded, and almost smiled and giggled at their anger.

So when the gaurds finally stopped glaring at Orange, they huffed and puffed, and Purple Face was finally going back to being Red Face. They walked and walked, Orange sometimes stopping to look at something, try to comment on the weather, or tried poking at red, shiny oval bowls. When they **finally **reached the throne room, the gaurds woulda paid anyone to take Orange. They opened the door, which was made purely out of gold, and on the edges were brilliant diamonds, and when the light struck them, the beams of light that would emate from the diamonds would go into rubies, which that red light would go into sapphires, and that blue light would go into topazes, and then a small rock that had a mirror on each side, sent the beams right back up. There were ten rows of these priceless, magnificent jewels.

Orange stepped into the throne room, tall and straight, and looked at a magnificent, gigantic, hall that ended at the throne. There were gold pillars holding up the tall ceiling, and, like the door, there were diamonds and the rest, on the throne, and there was always light on it, so it looked like it was made of pure, beautiful light. The person that sat upon it, though, was the Blue King. Orange mildly though, _Wow. That is one blue-blood._ The person whom sat upon the throne was a blue-skinned irken. The Blue King wasn't fat, but a tallish irken, (not as tall as Orange,) and he had two servants next to him, serving food. Bluey also looked like he was... dangerous.

At each pillar were gaurds, and they were armed much more than the gaurds who escorted Orange, and Orange could see they could handle a twenty pound vase. Blue King's skin may be blue, but his face had a light shade of red, and Orange recognized it as furiousness. "WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?" Orange flinched as the shrill, high voice peirced Orange's ears, uh, attenaes. Orange was about to answer, when the Blue King yelled in his high tone, "I WANT THOSE GAURDS EXECUTED TODAY! AND THROW THEIR ENTRAILS ON THE WALLS TO SHOW ANYONE WHAT WE DO TO DIDDY-DADDLERS." Orange couldn't beleive his ears. "W-w-what?" Orange asked as the servants bowed and carried out his orders, fearfully. The Blue King turned to him and said, his voice changing to a smooth tone, and not high at all, "Why, those gaurds were sent to bring you as fast as they could. Come closer." Orange went to the foot of the throne, and the Blue King stared at Oranges eyes. "Yes... they are strange.. that colors not on my throne." The Blue King frowned sadlyy at his throne, as if it were all its fault. He turned back to Orange, and smiled.

"So you were bit by a Jainckle, and you've already recovered. Interesting. I wonder how? Probably the spirits chose you to live. Bah! Thats what the witch men say. Religious talk." The Blue King waved the air as if to take that notion from the air. He looked at Orange and said, "Do you like my palace?" Orange nodded and said, "Yes, and I have to admit, this Hall has been the most magnificent thing I've seen... Bluey... Blue King." The Blue King almost cought Orange saying, Bluey, but he didn't hear it. One of the Blue King's servants scuttle foward and bowed and kissed the foot of the throne. The Blue King nodded in satisfaction, and said, "Raise. What do you have to tell me, Tunkha-men?" The servant rised, still cowering, and said, "Milord, we have found a merchant taking the rebel's si-" The Blue King interrupted him by yelling in his high tone, "KILL HIM! KILL HIM AT ONCE! AND HAVE ALL MERCHANTS WATCHING!" The servant bowed and continued, "And sire, we have found some slaves revolting agai-" The Blue King interrupted him again, by saying, "Kill them all. They are cattle." The servant nodded and got out of the room as fast as he could. The Blue King turned to Orange and said, "Hmmm.... You should be put to use... and to training..." He was about to say more when aside door opened.

"You wanted me, father?" said a musical voice. Orange turned, and recognized that voice. "Ah yes, my daughter, more beautiful than the throne itself." In came an irken dressed in flowing robes, the color of the ruby, the person had spiraled antennaes that were laid back, she had, (strange enough,) rose-pink collored eyes, and, yes, she was as tall as Orange. Orange narrowed his eyes and stared at the irken. "Father, what is it?" The Blue King started speaking, and Orange turned back to the Blue King, " Just wait, Kiontra, I will give you a gift after I finish with.. Orange is it?" The Blue King looked questionably at Orange, and Orange stiffly nodded. "Good, now I need to ask, how exactley did you get bit by a Jainckle?" Orange told him everything, except for the black vigilante being femal, and having the voice. The Blue King's eyes narrowed as he heard this, and said, "That was the Black Hakwan, a rebel named after an avenging bird. GAH! I can't beleive it!" Kinotra nodded, tense, and almost.. eager to get away. Orange felt the same way. The Blue King dismissed this information for the time being, and turned to his daughter. "Your gift is thi-." Orange saw him hisitate as he was about to give her something, but then he put it away, and laughed most deviously.

"Hmmmm... You'll be needing a guide.. Orange... You have pleased me thus far. I will put you in training, and your guide will be...

"My daughter."

Kiontra gaped at her father, and tried to protest, but The Blue King cut her off by waving a hand. "It'll do you good, and you haven't been very.. oh how should I say it? Yourself lately." Kiontra clenched her fists, and stormed out, and glanced at Orange with a look of blistering anger, and Orange could feel the heat. The Blue King looked at him and said, "Go to a door with this label on it." The Blue King showed him a drawing of two lines intersecting each other, then dots at each end. The Blue King dismissed him after that.

Kiontra felt as though she was just chained and thrown in the dungeon. Her father **knew**, somehow, that she had been sneaking away, so he had chained her to this.... Orange!? She did save him, though he couldn'y possibly know it was her. But he knew. He figured it out as soon as she came in the room. Curse this! He was supposed to at least be in a coma for weeks! But in a few days? Impossible! A Jainckle's poisen cannot be driven out until the antidote is administered, and that kept you in a coma for weeks until the poisen faded away. And then the person is paralyzed for days!

She felt as though the very heavens were after her. After she accidentaly crashed into Tunkha-men when she was going to her black cloak, he almost figured it out, but no.. Tunkha-men was too stupid to peice it all together. Unlike this Orange. Orange was the only one who figured her dual identity, and he just got here! Kiontra fumed as she remembered her father's face as he figured a way to put another chain on her. She remembered her history classes about how the Blue King came to reign.

The Blue King's father conquered five kingdoms, Del-Tora, El-mnsra, Va-R-Den, Ra-zak, and Val-i-Thor. These five kingdoms fought against her grandfather and his army from Zaszz-Corrum, a kingdom that hungered for nothing but complete, utter power. The Blue King's father was a masterful strategist, for he had stopped all the rivers surrounding a kingdom, then conquering it, then moving on. The Great Conqueror, for that was what he was called, built this palace that was built to be beautiful, and utterly indestructible. The wood was coated with a chemical that was made by mixing Jainckle blood and Hoglin bones, and when it was dry, it made a totally burnless covering. It could even protect a person from fire, for it works by sucking in heat then releasing coldness. The Great Conqueror, when he was watching it being made, had the honor of swallowing it. The Conqueror survived, for a while, but gave birth to a son. That son was The Blue King. The Blue King was blue because of the chemical. The chemical had sucked all the heat out of the baby, and made it so its skin was cold forever, and it is said the Blue Kings heart was frozen. The only reason his daughter didn't recieve it, was because it was mixed into his heart, his skin, and so she came out perfectly healthy. Kiontra knew this by heart.

Kiontra had always thought the story about his heart being frozen was fiction, but now she had doubts. The King was wily enough to get her stuck with Orange, who would obviously be needing guidance, for he was observed to know nothing of any of this, so he had lost memory. Blast it! She heard foot steps, and vaugley knew that Orange was right next to her. Kiotra turned and saw Orange, and she was almost alarmed that a face was the same height as she was. That was just... Unnatural. "Hi" Orange said to her. The word sounded care-free, but she saw it in his bright, orange eyes that he was wondering how exactley she was the Black Hakwen.

Kiontra felt exasperated as he confirmed what she thought, "I know who you are." Kiotrana, to her credit, didn't show any emotion. _Good._ She snapped back, "Oh? And who exactly are YOU, Orange?" Orange flinched as the words were said, and Kiontra felt the pang of guiltiness. Why? She had never felt that before. Orange started saying, "Uhm, uh, I, uh, don't really know." Kiontra stared at him, then remembered her conclusions earlier. She sighed. It wasn't his fault. Kiontra went back to her solid state. "Follow me." She said brosquely. Orange at first blinked after her, but snapped out of it when he realized she was getting ahead of him. Orange quickly followed her through the winding halls of the palace.

The Blue King stared after Orange and Kiontra, and thought, _It worked. You solved the problem with Kiontra by making her lead Orange around. How easy it is to lead people around as if they are puppets. And I, of course, am the puppet master. That blithering idiot, Tunkha-men, had led me to think that my daughter might be a rebel. Well, I'll deal with her after shes served her purpose. _The Blue King listened intently as he heard the screams of the merchant and the rebelling slaves. He smiled. _Ah, what wonderful sounds. The best way to spend the day. Hmm.. I really should impale their heads on stakes outside the palace... Yes... that will work. _He snapped his fingers, and some servants came, bowed low and kissed the foot of the throne. The Blue King smiled and said, "Rise." After they rose, the Blue King continued. "I want the slaves and the merchant's heads on stakes right outside the walls." The servants nodded, and waited. The mongrels. "Well, what are you waiting for? DO IT!" The servants ran out the door, and the Blue King motioned to one of the Royal Gaurds.

The Gaurd came over and, with a rough "Sire", and The Blue King said, "Kill the servants after they are done and set their heads on stakes as well." The Gaurd nodded and immediatly marched out and did as he was commanded. Much better than those dawdling fools.

When Orange and Kiontra reached the door disgnated door. Kiontra shook her head, as if she didn't understand something. Orange remembered the symbol perfectly. He opened it, and stared inside. In was could be said a sort of luxury. The room was a sort of half-oval, and was large. It had a wide-set bed, a luxurious dining table with strange looking fruit in a multi colored bowl. Orange looked around the wall, and saw paintings of past victories of this wolrd. He saw this cup that was weird. It had two holes in it, a hole in the middle, then liquid in it. Orange felt his foot go into something, and saw his foot was in a rugs mouth. Orange leapt back, and Kiontra laughed.

"Thats a Taagrin rug. It is a carnivore." Orange's eye started twitching, and Kiontra stared at that. "What is with your eye?" She asked with an atenna lifting slightly. Orange sighed and said, "Every one so far has asked me that. I... Don't... Know! Hey," Orange scanned the room again. "I think you're fathers tryin' ta get me on his side? Hey.." He looked at the bowl again, and saw pill things. He looked over there, and picked one up. "Whats this?" He asked as he bounced it back and forth in his hand. It was like Jell-O.

"That? Thats a Kkil, for the Kkilon. Here let me show you." She put a straw through the middle hole, and put the Kkil in. As it was beggining to fizz up, Kiontra said, "Put the straw in your mouth. Then put two fingers on each other hole." Kiontra watched him as he did this, and she said, "Now remove the finger from the right hole." Orange did, and when he did, wowza! Deliciousness! The fizzed water came up the straw and into his mouth, and Orange wanted to have more. MORE! He lifted the other finger, and Kiontra tried to stop him, "No! Not yet Orange!" Too late. The cup became a geyser. Orange tried to contain it, but to no avail. He lifted his mouth from it, and the ceiling was soon completely wet, and it was raining inside!

Kiontra shook her head as everything became wet.

"Oops." Orange said simpley and she could see he was somewhat guilty, but he was also having the time of his life. Kiontra stormed out of the room, and left Orange behind, feeling happy, but dismal as well. _Oh well,_ Orange thought. He surveyed the room, and set about to cleaning it. With the help of his PAK, he had everything bright and shiny. Orange could almost see his reflection in the rug.

Kiontra was not mad. No, she was just furious and exasperated. Furious about her father, and exasperated that she was stuck with.... Orange. She berated herself for rescuing the childish, orange-eyed irken. If only he had been by one of the smaller kingdoms, but no. Things had to be difficult for her. He had been found next to the palace! And now, how could she help the rebels while her hands are tied behind her back?! It was just ridiculous. And she still couldn't understand the concept of Orange's eyes. What did he do, paint them? Kiontra had knocked several servants down, and she hasn't stopped for one while she was doing her internal dialogue.

The furious Kiontra finally got to her room, the room that, though it was the most extravagent, was the most well-watched. The Great Conquestor had made it to spy on his enemies to make sure what they were doing. Her father apparently didn't trust her well enough. He didn't trust Orange either. Put to training? Thats another way of saying: You will become a soldier in my army and you can't do anything about it. Kiontra has seen it happen to several people already. And the incident with the Kkilon? Just ridiculous.

Kiontra stared out the window, and was vageuly realized the call of a Hakwan, and she realized the rebels were calling her. Of course, they didn't know it was her. They thought it was a servant in the Blue King's service. She liked it that way. That way nobody would treat her like a little girl. She spun around and tried to leave the room, but two gaurds barred her way. "The Blue King orders you to stay in your room until you are needed." Kiontra knew she could kill them. She could kill them without them knowing it.

Kiontra spun around and slammed the door shut behind her, squashing the gaurds antennae.

"YEEEEEEEEEEEE-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWTCHHHHHHH!" Yelled the gaurd.

Kiontra smirked, and said in a low murmer, "Thats what you get for messin' with me." She had everything blinded, every spy-hole shaded, and called back in a hakwan call, and did three calls, telling them that she couldn't come. She had to do this call a lot recently.

The rebel leader, Yrrin, was a tall irken, not so tall as the Black Hakwan, had gray-blue eyes, and scowled as he heard the three calls. He was staring at the palace. He had heard this call more than he would care, and didn't like it. Yrrin had heard of the tall Orange, and he really had hoped he could have knews of him. The Black Hakwan was a hard man to get to, but when they did, they almost always had a succesfull attack on the Blue Infedel's empire. Yrrin sighed yet again. This Orange sounded like, if the Infidel got him, to be a great enemy.

Yrrin turned back from the palace and looked voer the squad of rebels. They called themselves the Avenging Leobra. The Leobra was the most feircest animals on the planet, and they could always blend into the surroundings with its great, furry hide. It was a feline, but its tail had a blade at its end. Every warrior had their sword and dagger fashioned the way of the Leobra tail. So were some arrow blades.

Yrrin signaled to the squadren, and they sood in attention. "Move back to base!" Yrrin yelled out to them. They all disappeared into the forest that surrounded the palace, and Yrrin was right behind them, and took a glance at the palace before leaving.

**Whoooo! Not as much as i wanted, but hey, long still, **_**non?**_** Heh.**

**So this was a pretty good chapter, (if i do say so myself,) I introduced several characters that will be in this book for a loooong time. The Blue King! Hide in terror! Thanks for support, Blahdee da.. and plz... **

**Review.**


	7. Orange! Don't fall to the Dark Side!

**Whooo hooo! Awesome! Cawl chapter, no? Weeee yah! **

**Kiontra don't like her father much, does she? Nope! And the Blue King mistrusts her!**

**And how d'you like how Orange figgers out her identity? Man, how did she get away with it so long? Oh well!**

**And don't worry, this isn't such a long chapter as last time.**

**AND THE BLUE KING, KIONTRA, YRRIN, AND ORANGE ARE MINE! I REPEAT, MINE!**

**Review!**

Last night, servants had come to Orange's room to clean the Kkil spill, but when they saw everything clean and sparkling, they gaped. Literary. Orange wouldn't be surprised if their mouthes touched the floor. 'B-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-bu-bu-bu-but the princess said there wa-" Orange cut him off with a very impatient, and very incredolously. "You think that theres a mess here? Gettouttahereya...ya...ya... servants..." He said really fast. He saw a servant go by with a shiny thing in his belt, so Orange snatched it.

The servant apparently noticed. He jumped up and down, with a hand out, demanding it back, until Orange said, "It was yours when you had it. Now its mine." The servant pouted and left. Orange scrutinized the shiny object as if he were a salesman seeing if the object was worth anything.

The object was a shortsword, and it was straight at the beginning, but it twisted at the top, and he could see there were little spikes on the edge of the blade. Probably deadly. Orange looked around for something for a... scabbard. He looked around and saw furs hanging from a hole in the wall. He snatched them, closed his eyes, and he visualized a scabbard made of those skins, fitting the shortsword perfectly.

He felt the spider legs go out and whirr about, and he felt then changing the furs.

The scabbard was finished completely within three seconds. It was even lined with these... cord things. They produced a BZZZZAAAT sound when he pushed the sword in. When he pulled it out, it made the sound, but when he pulled it out, the same cords were lined perfectly into the sword blade, and a second after that, these blue sparks completely covered the blade. Orange stared with delight as the blade glowed.

He swung it at the window, and the window's bars were actually sliced, and the remains charcoal. (Yes, yes blade can go through the chemical. Gasp in amazement!)

Orange liked this sword. He liked it alot. He slid it back in and out, listening to the BZZZZAAAT sound.

A gaurd peeked in and saw Orange pulling the blade in and out when he heard the BZZZZAAAT sound. He gaped at it as he saw Orange fizz it through the wood again. He pulled the door shut and hurridly got out of there to report to the Blue King.

"He did WHAT?!" The Blue King yelled in his shrill voice. Everyone in the room except the Royal Gaurds winced. The Blue King loved this effect. The gaurd in front of him had told him what Orange made, he was immediatley alarmed, then was impressed, then he got exceptionally excited.

If Orange could possibly do this, then he could do it with other things.. Like a catapult! A Blue-Fire catapult would be amazing. He could utterly demolish the filthy abominable rebels and their rebellious leader, Yrrin. Yrrin used to be his most trusted servant. Then he betrayed him.

The Blue King was pleased with this Orange, and even happy he had come across him. But when he had served his purpose and the Blue King's smiths could replicate this wonder, he would kill Orange.

Everyone had to obey the Blue King, and this Orange will not dare disobey him. It was good that he saw a demostration of his venemous will. The Blue King knew himself to be evil, and he enjoyed it thoroughly.

He still admired himself for chaining his independent daughter to Orange. Orange obviously didn't know anything, and he will be so easy to win. Why, this game is getting so very easy. Win them over, start making it rough, and if they start getting ideas, threaten them. So simple.

The breeze drifted through the window, and The Blue King cracked a smile. "Smells like hanging. Hang him!" The Blue King pointed at the gaurd. The gaurds was dumbstruckt, but started fighting to get away.

The Blue King obviously enjoyed killing people. He had at least 10 people killed each day.

"La De Da De Da!" The Blue King said as they set the hang man up. The hang man went up to the window so the Blue King could watch them wriggle until they die. Then he cut of the head and let the body fell to the ground as the head just swung there, looking around with dead eyes.

The Blue King said as he watched them set up the 20 foot hang man, "Some one get Orange." A servant quickly left, and he told another gaurd. "See that he gets hanged too." The gaurd nodded stiffly and left. The Blue King told another gaurd to follow that gaurd and hang him. Then he had this repeated until none but his Royal Gaurds and him had left.

Orange walked with the servant until the servant was aquired by the gaurd. Then another gaurd came and asked where that gaurd was, then went in that direction. It was after 5 more of the gaurds had done this and several screams that he becam suspicous.

Orange walzted into the Throne Room, and the Blue King stared at Orange until Orange stopped. "So Orange... I hear you have a sword. Let me see it." Orange was about to refuse when a royal gaurd took the sheath from his belt.

Orange glared at the gaurd, then at the Blue King. The Blue King took the sword out and:

It was still in the sheath.

The Blue King looked puzzled at the sword, then at Orange. "What? You gaurd, come here and open it." The gaurd came foward, and he pulled. He pulled so much, but he could not get it gaurds face turned purple. The new Purple Face!

The gaurd fainted.

The Blue King watched in astonishment as the gaurd went down. He picked up the sheath with the sword still in it, and suddenly got a bright idea: "Orange, open it up."

"Not unless if you say the magic word." Orange replied.

"Magic word??" The Blue King's voice was getting a bit shrill.

"Yes the magic word."

"WHAT MAGIC WORD?"

"I'm not telling you."

"ORANGE! TELL ME NOW!"

"No! You gotta geuss it."

A guard leaned toward the Blue King and said, "I think he means 'please'."

_Please? What is this word? _The Blue King thought. _Is it from a different language?_

"Uh... Pseale?"

"You almost got it!" Orange said brightly.

"Lease?"

"No..."

"Sealpe?"

"Really, i think you got a problem. Its 'Please"

"aselpe?"

"Its Please!"

"Plu-Plu-Pliu-Please?"

"Yes! You finally got it!" Orange pulled the sword out, and it came out smoothly. The sword brightened with a BZZZZAAAT!

The Blue King was angry at Orange, but was delighted to see the sword light up. "Excellent! Orange could you do it with this pebble?" The Blue King handed a pebble to Orange. Orange sheathed the sword and grabbed the pebble. he imagined it with the little cordy thingies.

When he opened his eyes, the Blue King was enchanted, looking at the pebble. "Throw it! Now Orange!" Orange threw it, and it exploded. Several gaurds came rushing in and put out the flame, and they were transfixed to see that the wood was damaged.

"Excellent! Excellent!" The Blue King was basically jumping up and down.

Orange wondered what this could mean.

Kiontra was dumbstruck to see it explode, and even astonished to see it actually damaged the wood. Fortunatley, the place where it was damaged almost broke through. How did she know this?

She was hiding there!

Kiontra gulped as she hurried to her room. She turned a corner, and ran into the gaurd assigned to watch her. He was flustered, and had the ignorance to just rush her back to her room without a repraisal. What kinda gaurd is that?

She quickly dressed into her black robes, and told the gaurd she was going to take a nap for a few hours, so as to not disturb her. She leaped out the window and landed perfectly on the ground, like a hakwin landing. Kiontra smiled. She practiced her deep voice, and then went vanishing into the woods.

She went to tell Yrrin of what happened, and to tell them to act quickly to...

Kill Orange.

**Blimey! Whats this? Kiontra goin' to get rid of Orange? **

**What will happen?**

**Told ya it wasn't as long as the other.**

**Review!**


	8. Orange Angry! OOOOO

**Well... Nuthin' Much happened last chapter.**

**Sorry I haven't been writing. I have had... a lil' setback.**

**Oh well. HAPPY THANKSGIVING!**

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After Orange left the Throne Room, he was stopped by another gaurd. The gaurd told him roughly, in a very stupid fashion, "You. Go. To. Treening. Feeld."

Orange stared at this wacked out gaurd. The gaurd stared back and hiccuped. Orange understood. THE GAURD WAS DRUNK!

Orange nodded and told him to lead the way, stopping only to let the gaurd go ahead, until the gaurd realized he wasn't following. The gaurd came back,

Slooooooowwwwwwlllllllllyyyyy

Each time. When they got to the training field, the drunkard fell down and fainted. _Hmmm, seems like he had a bit too much ale_ Orange thought.

The Training field was a big clearing, with several marked training squares. There were some with these racks of various weapons, and some not.

Two people came up, one huge, and one small, Orange was kneeling on the ground, poking at these insectiod things that were the size of ants.

The two guys stopped, and Orange straightened up. He smiled and held out his hand to the huge guy, until the lil' guy humphed. Orange looked down to see that the small bloke was holding out his hand. Orange looked at the big guy, then back to the lil' guy.

Orange suddenly concluded that the lil' guy was the leader.

Orange shook hands with the small guy, which seemed about five miles below him, narrowed his eyes, and said in a startling deep voice, "I am the Training Master. You will be training here everyday until you either finish, or fall down dead. Isn't that right, Faor?"

"Yes." Faor said, and Orange felt his ears feel pain as his super high voice was used. "I am Inshilicaldin. You may call me Master Insh. Faor will be cleaning after you." Said the Training Master.

Wait. This didn't make any sense. Faor, this supa huge buff guy, has the highest voice ever known on this planet, and is a..... servant?

And.... Inshiashdgjahsdjf or whatever was the head boss man with a deep voice, while being smaller than your average footstool.

"Follow me." Master Insh said as he turned around, and Orange got the feeling that Insh had roller skates on. He was moving fast! Faor, however.... He was still taking his first step.

Orange's head hurt. This did not make any sense whatsoever. Was he halucinating???

When they reached the far end of the field, a warrior was there with a large broadsword on his back, had leather boots on his feet, leather garments in total, and was medium hight. Master Insh said, "This is Xaz. He will be sparring with you." Xaz stared at Orange, and Orange got the feeling Xaz was here for more than sparring.

"Here. Choose any weapon you so desire." Orange just noticed the weapon rack, which had a longsword, a broadsword, 2 daggers, an axe, a cleaver, and other things. Orange was about to take out his shortsword, when Insh swiftly took the scabbard from his belt.

"Only these weapons." Insh said.

Dang. Orange looked at two nicely shaped shortswords, and Orange picked them both up. WHOAH! His hands seemed to fit right onto the hilts!

Xaz took his place at the other side of the ring. Faor just finally got there, and he rung a bell which sounded like, DING DING DIIIIINNNNG!

Xaz took out the broadsword, and attacked. Orange jumped outta the way, and he felt the blade whistle past. If Orange had a nose, it would be gone.

Xaz didn't let Orange recover. Xaz tripped Orange as Orange was attempting to disarm him. Orange hit the ground.

Insh shook his head, and Xaz knelt down with the broadsword in his grip, ready to... kill?

Xaz whispered menacingly into Orange's ear: "Pardons from the Avenging Leobra." Xaz drew a dagger and was about to slit Orange's throat when Orange, by quick reflex, slammed his head into Xaz's face. Xaz was startled and fell back.

Orange stood up, losing himself to shock and fury, and as Xaz stood up, Orange attacked. Xaz parried and tried to attack back, but no avail. Orange had Xaz disarmed and on the ground before Insh could hide his gape of astonishment.

Orange knelt and whispered, "Sorry, but if they wan't to kill me, they better send a good assassin. Xaz tried to smash his head into Orange, but Orange merely pushed the broadsword on his chest. Xaz huffed, and fell unconcious.

Orange felt the shock and anger leave him, and felt the urge to dance like a lunatic. So he did.

"BADDA BE BA DOOOZA!" Orange yelled as he danced crazy.

Insh covered his astonishment and converted it to incredolousness. "Well, that was certainly good..." Insh said.

Faor fell down in astonishment. He got back up and said, "Y-y-y-you actually... Didn't.... Critikicise him?"

Orange looked from astonished oaf to a big-headed midget, and burst out laughing.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kiontra could not believe her ears when she heard what happened that afternoon. Xaz exposed and Orange alive? She didn't know about Orange surviving, because she didn't know whether to feel glad or exasperated. But Xaz...... Dang it, one spy down!

She hurried down the halls, and when she turned a corner, she ran into Orange, who was wandering the halls trying to figure out how to get out of there. They both fell back, and they stared at each other as they stood up.

Orange spoke first. "You tried to kill me! Didn't you!" Kiontra looked at him exasperated. "N-" Kiontra began,

Orange interrupted, "Didn't you!"

Kiontra tried again, "O-"

"Didn't you!"

"I-"

"Didn't you!"

"He-"

"Didn't you!"

"Woul-"

"Didn't you!"

"ORANGE, JUST SHUT UP AND LET ME TALK ****** PLEASE!?"

"Errrrrr.."

"Ok. Orange why the heck do you think I would kill you."

Orange answered bluntly. "Xaz said, "Pardons from the Avenging Leobra. Don't think I'm dumb enough to figger out who that is. I heard your father ranting about them when I passed the Throne Room."

"Oh." Kiontra replied. He was a clever, annoying person.

"Exactley. You tried to kill me because I figured out your secret identity, you didn't need your hands dirty, so you had a spy do it. AAnnnndddd you were expecting ta be freed from your father, and I figured that part out because you didn't show up at the Training Field."

Kiontra gaped at him. Correction. He was a brilliant, skilled, clever, annoying person.

Kiontra looked into his orange eyes, and saw a child in them, but also saw a dangerous person. Why did she feel like...... she almost blushed.

Kiontra muttered, "Follow me." And led him to his room. He didn't enter it, and said, "Oh and by the way, I don't very much like your father, so you don't have to try and kill me again."

Orange entered the room and shut the door. When she had gone about five feet, the two gaurds that she had lost five hours ago had finally cought up with her. The one with the damaged antennae looked espicially angry.

Kiontra allowed them to shove her into her room, because she was so immersed in her thoughts.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Yrrin was surrounded by muttering rebels.

What happened to Xaz was not good. He was to be tortured with Lava-coils, then to have both of his hands and eyes cut off from his body. After three days of this, he was to be hung up on the hangman, not on the neck, but the arm pits and the upper ending of his legs.

It would not be pretty.

Its either they go rescue him, or stop a tax wagon full of all the peoples money. Most of the men, about twenty in all, wanted to rescue Xaz. But the rest knew that to do this would to let the Blue Infedil triumph by getting the taxes.

Yrrin was busy forming a plan. He turned his thoughts to the Black Hakwen and how he came and told them to assassinate Orange, that Orange knew his identity. Unfortunatley, Orange lives.

Yrrin suddenly came up with a plan, but they needed the Black Hakwen.

He gazed around the clearing. They were surrounded by a small grove of green trees, which was overshadowed by the writhing, black only reason these trees were defended, was that these trees were the Drasil trees, which cured most diseases.

These trees repelled the disease of the chemical. The Blue King had doused all the forests around the palace with the chemical, which turned them into the black horrors.

So long as each warrior of his had something from the Drasils, they were protected.

Yrrin told the men to gather up. He selected about 5, then went into the forest.

He was going to contact the Black Hakwen.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Well, wasn't as exciting as i wanted, but hey! No worries.**

**Hmmm... **

**Anyways...**

**REVIEW!**


	9. Note

**Guys, this is authors note, and this is telling anyone:**

**You think its a bit weird about the Irkens in The Conquistadors reproducing? Well, females in this one has breasts as well.**

**These irkens are not necessarily entirely irken. They're just a different sub-speicies of irkens.**

**And of course, you need to reed:**

**PAKless: by Tallest Blue**

**Impending Doom 3: By Tallest White.**

**Being Tall Changes Everything: By Tallest Blue, Tallest Black, and Tallest Yellow.**

**Forbidden Invaders: By Tallest Black**

**Accidentaly on Purpose: By Ranekaera**

**New Beggining: Sequal to Aop, by Ranekaera.**

**Broken Promise: By Tallest Yellow**

**Broken Promise the Musical: By Tallest Yellow**

**The Lost Peice: By Tallest Yellow**

**Spacebourne: By Tallest Yellow**

**Oh, and if anyone is confused from the Black Hakwin, Just let me tell you this; Kiontra is the daughter of the Blue King. She doesn't like her father, so she creates another identity to fight against her father, but also get information when shes being herself. She wants others to think the Black Hakwin is a male, so then they don't worry about her, like Yrrin for example.**

**The hakwin in general is a big hawk, which can carry off a boy of, say, 5-10. Matters. She used this bird, because hakwins don't let themselves become known. Their color, for example, is normally a dark gray. the wing tips have the color brown. the head, however, is purely black.**

**And if anyone is wondering about the Leobras, tell me.**

**And thats about it, folks. This is, of course, Authors note. And not the last. WAIT! this is ch. 9 Next ch. will be ten. Su-weet!**


	10. Return of SciFi to Orange

**Well, last chapter cleaned up a few loose ends...**

**Now it is the time to figure out what happens to Orange!**

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Orange just stared at the door that was just slammed. Why the heck did he feel this way, so confused and...... in... love?

Orange straightened up and walked toward the table. He pulled out the sword, out he turned it off first. It seemed to have a little red button on the hilt that stops it.

He started fingering one of the cords. Why did they seem so.... normal to him?

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Tallest Red peered out of the Massive's window, chomping on a doughnut. Orange vanished 14 years ago...... That was annoying....

Tallest Purple suddenly stole his snacks. For the next three hours, the tallests wrestled for domination of the most dilicious snacks!

Unfortuntley, the snacks were squashed to ooze. Dang. So Red merely stared at a computer, and then it beeped.

**UNIVERSAL ANOMALY. INCOMING. GRAVITY PULL; 99.9% CHANCE OF PULLING AWAY; 50%**

Red stared at the computer, and suddenly started shouting orders for them to get the heck outta there. They were going to attack Lard-Narr, but doggonit, how can they do that if a watchamacallit pulls them in and makes them space goo?

The computer beeped again.

**CHANCE OF PULLING AWAY; 20%**

Dang it.

Red glanced out of a window, turned back to the computer, but then when he realized he saw a vortext of swirling colors, he looked back and stared.

Purple ran over and tried to get Reds attention, only to stop to stare at the vortext.

"COOOL!" Purple screamed. "But come o-"

**CHANCE OF PULLING AWAY; 1.1%**

Red and Purple snapped out of their trance, and ran for an escape pod. The nearest one was nearly empty, with only a sir robot with cyan eyes an-

WAIT. CYAN EYES????????

Gir was drinking a slushee when the two Tallests came in. "WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE WE WE WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Gir screamed, and started jumping around, laughing maniacally. Girs slushee was being thrown everywhere.

Red groaned. "Who brought Gir? We're doomed!"

"I'm gonna sing the Doom Song now!"

"NOOOOOOOO! DON'T!"

"Doom, doom doom doom"

"I brought Gir."

Red and Purple whirl around, and there stood Zim. Purple opened his mouth--

"doom doom doom"

And said--

"doom doom doom"

"What are you doing here defe-"

Purple was cut off by another warning, that the Massive was being pulled into the anomaly. Zim rushed at them, closing the escape pod, then pressed the button.

They felt a rumbling, and they all--

"doom doom doom"

got jumbled around, and got to be unconcious.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Orange was still twiddling with his shortsword, when there was a rap on his window. He turned, and he said, "OOOOOOO! Sometin' at de window!"

Orange rushed at the window, and then he heard the glass breaking, then him going unconcious.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

,Yrrin glanced at the warriors who had Orange. The Black Hakwin had changed his mind about Orange, so he said not to kill him, but to kidnap him.

When they reached the grove, they tied Orange to a tree. Suddenly, the Black Hakwin came out of no where. Yrrin said, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here, because right now, the Blue Infidel is vulnerable."

"How?"

"He's asleep, but all of his gaurds are searching the forests. The time is now to attack."

"I see... Yes your right. What of Orange?"

"Take him with us. When he awakes, he will help us."

Yrrin stared at the Black Hakwin, but just shook his head and then bellowed to the warriors, "Come! The Palace is undefended!"

All of the warriors understood this at once. They quickly bolted up, and were ready to go immediatly.

Orange groaned.

Yrrin and the Black Hakwin stared back at Orange.

Orange opened his eyes, and saw Yrrin. He stood up, slowly. Then he saw the Black Hakwin. "You!" He exlaimed. The Black Hakwin seemed to take a step back. Yrrin said, "The Black Hakwin says that you can help us against the Blue Infidel. Is this true or not?"

Orange nodded, but still stared at the Black Hakwin.

Yrrin glanced between both of them, then shook his head, and turned to the waiting warriors. "Come. They will join us later."

*changing to Oranges Point of View*

Orange said, "What the heck am I doing here?"

Kiontra replied, "You were kidnapped by the resistance, and now you are to help us."

Orange was about to say more, when suddenly: "doom doom doom"

Orange jumped up, and so did Kiontra.

A cyan eye colored robot came into the grove of trees.

Suddenly, three other people came out of the trees. Two were tall, one very, very small.

Orange stood there, as if cemented to the ground. He knew he was supposed to obey them in whatever they may order him, but.... Hes starting to remember..

(FLASHBACK)

Orange was laughing like a maniac, looking at all of the irkens running around.

(FLASHBACK)

Orange was dropping jelly baloons on people! MUCH FUN!

(FLASHBACK)

Orange was being stalked by this weird, irken named Chavonne. RUN!

(PRESENT)

Orange stumbled backwards as all the memories come back to him, and he remembers everything.

Red, Purple, and Zim were staring at him.

Red spoke first as Orange was staring at them with orange eyes.

"Um. D'ya think thats Orange?"

Purple spoke next.

"Na, I think thats the doughnut delivery guy."

"Are you sure?"

"Ya."

"Ok. Hey, what're you doing here, doughnut deliviry guy?"

Orange shook his head, stood straight, which made him as tall as the Tallests, and spoke.

"I am Orange, the lost Tallest."

Red turned around and glared at Purple,

"See! I told you he was Orange!"

"He can't be! He's been gone for.... uh....."

"Seven years?" Orange put in.

"Hey, thats right! 7 years!"

"Doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom "

They all rounded on Gir, and yelled in unison.

**"WILL YOU PLEASE STOP SINGING THAT SONG!?"**

"YES MY MASTA'S!

Right after that, Gir jumped up to go on top of Zim's head, and started gnawing on the side of Zim's head. Zim didn't even notice. "Well, we pretty much got all wrapped up here the-"

Red interrupted Zim, "uh-uh! We need to get the Massive and all the other survivors. Then we can leave."

Kiontra was backing away, until Purple noticed her. "Well, whos this, Orange?" Purple was glancing questioningly between them, and Orange stiffly said, "The Black Hakwin."

"The Black Hakwin???"

"Ya, the Black Hakwin."

"The Black Hakwin???"

"Yes!"

"The Black Hakwin???"

"Purple, I said yes!"

Purple stopped, and looked at Orange. "Hey, you didn't call me your Tallest!"

Orange said right back, "I'm basically a Tallest, right?"

Red and Purple were tacken aback. "You figgered it out?"

"Yep."

"Darn. I told you we shouldn't have broadcasted it with the orange sky in the back ground"

"Well, Soooor-EE."

"You better be!"

Orange cut in, "What are you doing here? Tell meeeeee!"

Red and Purple looked at each other and shook their heads. Gir was just going, "WHEEEEEEEEEEE WHE WHE WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" And saying other random words.

Kiontra quickly cut in, "It doesn't matter right now. We must go and defeat the Blue Infidel!"

Red and Purple echoed, "The Blue Infidel? Hey, are you insulting Blue?"

Kiontra shook her head, and left. Red and Purple looked at Orange, who was looking after her. They knew what expression was on his face. Red harrumphed and said, "Orange, come with us.

Orange looked back, and shook his head.

Red said, "WHAT?!"

"I won't leave until the Blue Infidel, is killed."

Purple said, "Ohhhhhh woooonderful..."

Suddenly, another figure burst through the underbrush.

Zim groaned.

"Not Dib-stink!"

There, on the forest floor, lay Dib.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**He he he!**

**I love this! The Saga of Orange has sci-fi back!**

**WHOA! CH. 10! SWEET!.**

**Hmm... Saga of Orange.... Oh well.**

**REVIEW!**


	11. Orange witness's the Impossible

**Ok. So everyone who just read ch. 10 realizes that this wasn't going to stay un-sci-fi forever.**

**So... ONWARD!**

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

All five of them stared at the panting boy with the rather large head. Oh, and don't forget the overdosed gelled scythe hair.

Dib said in gasps, "Dog *gasp* gonnit *gasp* Zim!"

Zim merely looked at him with disgust. "How would an earth-worm get here without a ship?"

Dib merely smiled. "You... Don't.... remember? I.... have.... " Dib's smile stopped adruptly. Zim muttered under his breath, "He still sad about Tak?"

Dib winced at the sound of Tak's name.

"I.... Have her ship.."

Zim stared at him, then said, "HOW?!"

Dib got on his feet, and replied, "Lard-Narr gave it to me."

Zim nodded, and the two Tallests screamed, "LARD-NARR? REBELS! DEFECTS!"

Orange suddenly yelled, "D'YA HAVE ANY SNACKS?!"

Kiontra shook her head.

The two Tallests looked like their puppies got thrown in a mixer, that turned on, then they had to drink it. Of course, it was sadness.

Gir suddenly screamed in Dib's ear and said, "WHY IS YOUR HEAD BIG?"

Dib leaped in the air, got his sycthe hair cought in thhe branches swung for a long time, then was still. Everyone stared at Dib, then, even Kiontra, burst out laughing.

"Uh... lemme down? Please?" Dib looked mournfully at them.

When everyone had just gotten back to their feet, Zim was about to reply when:

Gir screamed, "WHY IS YOUR HEAD SO BIG?"

Everyone fell down laughing again.

Dib looked furious, and started swinging. They all got up to watch.

Dib was swinging violently.

Then their eyes were incredibly wide.

Dib happened to swing so violently, a branch whipped down and stung all their eyes.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Dib then tried to jumped of, except when his scythe broke.

CRACK!

BADABU BUMMMMMMMMM!

Every one stops rubbing when they hear the breaking noise. They see the unusually rock-solid hair, fall down.

Every one knows that the impossibe has become possible.

Dib's hair has broken.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Heh. Srry if this was short, and of course, Dib's hair hath broke!**

**And if your wondering about Dib becoming sad about Tak, learn of Tak's fate in Broken Promise! By Tallest Yellow.**

**REVIEW! OR DIE EARTH SLUGGIES!**


	12. Orange goes ta War!

**Ok folks, I know its been long, but heres a new Conquistadors!**

**___________________**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Every one stood there, shocked. The impossible had occured; Dibs hair...

Was broken. Dib looked trembling at the broken peice of the over-gelled sythe. It couldn't be!

Yet it was. No matter how many times he hit his head against the ground, it was still there. He wasn't going to wake up. "Darn." He muttered. "fifty punds of gel down the tube."

Everyone stared at him.

"Fifty pounds?" Red said, while Purple gawked.

"Ya, filthy alien scum!" Dib answered.

"Alien scum?"

"Ya, your alien, your filthy, and your scum!"

"Am not!"

"Is too!"

"Am not!"

"Is too!"

"Am not!"

"Is too!

"A-"

"WILL YOU BOTH JUST SHUT UP?!" Zim yelled.

Gir snapped in action. "YES MY MASTA!"

"Not you!"

"YES, MAH MASTA!"

"Grrr!"

Orange cut in, "Uh, folks? I need you all to help me out here... you know.... and stuff... WILL YOU STOP GNAWING MY LEG, GIR?!??!?!?!??!"

Gir was still gnawing on his leg.

Zim sighed and told him that he was going to take away his taco.

Gir jumped up, fell down, whimpered at first, then starting gushing great tears of... of... what was the stuff?

Zim rolled his eyes, then nodded to Orange to continue, and Orange did.

"Um, before you all go and y'know, get off this planet, I want you to help me liberate this planet. And stuff."

Red and Purple looked at each other, and Zim started to grin, maniacally. "Yes.. another planet to conquer.... to rule... and I will do it.... FOR I AM ZIM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Red and Purple agreed to help.

Kiontra heard Orange, and felt hope take wing.

What a pal. Then she heard Zim. Her hopes got shot in the wing, exploded, and the peices fell down to the ground. The little irken wanted to conquer?

If this was true, and if she was right that they didn't come alone, then something was going to happen.

Orange was saying something. "We need Ki- I mean the Black Hakwen to lead us to the battle."

Kiontra merely nodded.

"Ok," Red said, taking out a laser cannon bazooka outta no where. "Free a nation, find our ship, repair it, take several people as prisoners, and then eat snacks at the end of the day."

"Sweet!"

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Ok, there ya go. I know, not very much.**

**REVIEW!**


	13. Lazer Cannon!

**REPORTING ALL ERAGON FANS!**

**NEW FANFIC!**

**Shurtugal of Adurna, by yours truly, Tallest Orange.**

**REVIEW!**

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Red, Purple, Kiontra, Orange, Zim, Dib, and a wailing Gir moved through the forest.

Red and Purple had huge lazer cannon bazookas. Orange had his electric sword. Dib had his broken off peice of his sythe. Zim had Gir.

So this group with their weapons, went through the forest.

(If your wondering about Gir, you'll figure it out.)

When they got to the clearing around the castle, they saw Avenging Leobra troops taking cover. Kiontra motioned for them to follow her. She led them to Yrrin, who was overlooking everything, with a scowl that could stop a dragon.

When he saw Kiontra, the scowl turned upside down.

He saw Orange ans every one else. The smile went upside down.

"Black Hakwin." Kiontra nodded. "Who are these people?"

Kiontra forgot to mask her voice, and said, "They will help us."

Yrrin looked like some one just took out his brain and screwed it back in the wrong way.

He recovered. "You aren't a man."

Kiontra realized what happened.

"You are Princess Kiontra."

Kiontra just nodded solemnly.

"Well, that explains it, &%$#^%&$#%^ it."

Every one looked appalled.

"Sorry, but what the $#%?"

"Sorry ,no time to explain. These here will help us." She pointed to Orange and his band of Sci-Fi Irkens.

Red and Purple looked around. Several warriors stared at them.

Dib realized they must look like those people from Star Trek or something.

Yrrin growled. "Well, get moving."

Red and Purple glared at Yrrin. They were obviously uncormfortable about being ordered around.

But they went any way.

They stopped where rocks would protect him.

They took aim at the wall.

They smiled and said, "Next: Snacks"

They shot.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Meanwhile...

Orange walked along, and vaugely was aware that Kiontra had joined him.

He looked at her.

She was already looking at him.

"Where are you going?" Kiontra said.

"No where. Just... thinking."

Then the boom.

They rushed to the front lines, to see Avenging Leobra soldiers charge forth.

It looked like they were gonna win.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Ch. 13! Sweet...**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
